With rapid urbanization, there is an increasing urgent need for protection of room safety. Fingerprint electronic door locks are widely received because they relieve users from the limitation of physical keys. However, since fingerprints are imitable, the safety of the door locks is greatly challenged. Furthermore, since the electronic door lock has an uninterrupted power supply, the power consumption of the door locks is relatively large, and accordingly people need to change batteries frequently, which not only wastes the energy source, but also pollutes the environment. Moreover, the existing methods for disassembling and assembling the batteries in a lockset are very troublesome. People usually need to disassemble a panel of the lockset and even need to disassemble a decorative board on the panel to change the batteries. After frequent disassembly and assembly of the batteries, screws or buckles on the panel are worn to some extent, which will affect the use of the door lock. Furthermore, once door cannot be opened due to insufficient power of the batteries of the door lock, the use of the door will be seriously affected, and thus the user experience is worse.